This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital image processing, and more particularly to the field of graphical user interface (GUI) design. Specifically, to postponing a state change of information affecting a GUI and triggering the state change during a condition of inattentiveness of a user of the GUI.
Current technology allows users to interact with their environment in a number of ways. By way of example, GPS devices to gaming software allow users to interact with a real world environment in innovative ways. One problem in blending virtual information into a real environment is that changes made to a graphical user interface can be abrupt and distracting to a user, to the detriment of the user experience.
As an example, a state change of information on the GUI may either change while a user is focusing on it, causing confusion, or may change when a user is focused on something nearby in the GUI, which might cause the user to become distracted. Words or objects in a computer game may be loaded dynamically and suddenly appear. The level of detail displayed on a screen may suddenly change, causing confusion to a user. An enhanced user experience is needed to deal with state changes of data being displayed.